


Home is wherever you are.

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Scenting, Talk of Werewolf Courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder why I’m friends with them.Ronan, Blue, Gansey, Adam, and I are all sitting in a circle, playing Truth or Dare.This. This is what’s gonna kill me.Not a silver bullet.Not wolfsbane infused weapons.This.Truth or Dare.Why did I say yes?
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III & Adam Parrish & Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III & Adam Parrish & Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent & Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 2





	Home is wherever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> *Context*
> 
> All characters are 19 (Blue is 18), the polyamory relationship is completely consensual, and Artemis Kane is a feisty, loving, and analytical Omega Werewolf.
> 
> This takes place after “Don’t apologize, it’s alright, I’m still here.”
> 
> I’ve always thought the idea of scent and scent marking to be rather cute, so I thought I’d incorporate it into this innocuous scene!
> 
> Also, in this universe, Blue is bisexual/bicurious, Ronan is gay, Gansey is pansexual, Adam is bisexual, and Artemis is pansexual.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes, I wonder why I’m friends with them.

Ronan, Blue, Gansey, Adam, and I are all sitting in a circle, playing Truth or Dare. 

This. This is what’s gonna kill me. 

Not a silver bullet.

Not wolfsbane infused weapons.

This.

Truth or Dare.

Why did I say yes?

“Oh come on, Artemis!” Blue teases, “Just tell us!”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“No shit,” Ronan sneers, “the question was : What was the most embarrassing thing you ever did.”

I flip him off, and he flips me off in turn with a vicious smirk. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Gansey leans over and pats my knee.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says rationally, “we each have a pass, and you still haven’t used yours.”

I think for a moment, before I speak through my hands.

“When I was 13,” I can already feel the heat creep up my neck, “I had a crush on this human girl. She was really pretty, red hair and dark brown eyes, and I really loved her smile. So...” I falter, “I decided I was gonna try to court her.” Ronan snorts at my choice of words, “Thing is, I was raised in a werewolf-dominant environment, and a werewolf’s way of courting is...rather different to a human’s.”

I take a beat to breath, readying myself.

“What do you mean by different exactly?” Gansey asks, and even though I can’t see him, I can just imagine what he looks like. His hazel eyes alight behind the wireframes of his glasses, chestnut hair rendered almost bronze in the late afternoon sunlight trickling into Monmouth, full mouth curved in interest.

“Well”, I start, haltingly, “humans will court by giving each other flowers, by trading compliments, and going on dates, right?” They all give vague hums of ascent, “Werewolves...we...ugh...this is hard...”

I lift my head from my hands, but I keep my eyes trained on the floor, not making eye contact with any of them.

“It’s scent, for us”, I continue, “Werewolves court by scent marking, by trading the very thing that makes us most unique. So...” I swallow hard, “I was young, and excited, and it was my very first crush. Typically how a werewolf would propose the initial courting is by giving the person they wish to court an article of their clothing. And since I had no experience with humans nor human courting, I did what was familiar.” I could hear how they held their breaths, each of their heartbeats, “On my way out to meet her, I grabbed the first piece of clothing that I could find. And when I met up with her, I gave it to her and waited for her reply.” I wince, “Not only was she incredibly puzzled, she was also disgusted.”

“Disgusted?” Adam intones. Despite not looking at him either, I can picture him clearly. Sharp, analytical blue eyes, sandy curls gorgeously ruffled, tan skin and beautiful freckles like constellations.

“Yeah...”, I feel the blush on my neck spread to my cheeks, “‘cause the article of clothing I gave her...was my underwear.”

There’s a beat of silence before they burst out laughing, and my cheeks redden further.

“Oh my god!” Blue laughs, “seriously?”

I nod sheepishly.

“Fucking pervert!” Ronan cackles.

“Hey!” My head snaps up to glare at him, “I was 13, inexperienced, and way too excited to notice what I was really doing! Do you think I meant to give her that! Her look of disgust haunted me for months!”

The raucous laughter recommences, and I can’t help but smile ruefully in turn.

“Ok, ok!” I eventually cry out, “Geez!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Gansey mutters between snickers, “the difference between courtship rituals truly is remarkable.”

“Courtship rituals!” Blue mocks with a smirk, which causes Adam and Ronan to burst out laughing again.

Eventually, they all sober up.

“Wait...” Adam says, staring at me intently, “is that why you like to wear Gansey and I’s clothes? Because it has our scents?”

The blush that had been receding comes back full force, which is answer enough.

“That’s,” Adam murmurs, cheeks faintly pink, “pretty cute, actually.”

“Agreed.” Gansey says, his own cheeks faintly flushed as well.

Ronan groans and pretends to gag, which makes Blue laugh, Gansey give him a pointed stare, and Adam glare with no heat behind it at him.

Then, Blue turns to me.

“What do we smell like?”

God, my face is burning.

“Well...” I don’t quite know how to start, “Blue, your scent is kinda like...like sage, summer, and sunflowers. Like forbidden things and running water.” I hear her heartbeat pick up a little. “Ronan, you smell like ink and leather, gasoline and belladonna, dark chocolate and toasted marshmallows.” He gives a huff, but it sounds...strangely touched. “Gansey smells like old books and parchment paper, like trees and autumn, like embers and gold and mint.” I feel a soft smile play at my lips, “And Adam, you smell like moss and motor oil, earth and sunlight, like the scent that hits the air right before it rains.” I can feel the blood pounding in my cheeks. “But, most importantly,” I take a deep breath, “you all smell like home.”

I wait.

And I wait. 

Nothing.

I feel my stomach drop. I went too far, this was too much. They’ve finally realized that I’m a freak and are gonna ask me to leave.

An apology is on the tip of my tongue.

“Fuck.” 

My head snaps up at that, staring at Ronan who has a strange look of amazement as he stares at me. In fact, they all do.

“What?” I say, slightly defensively.

Gansey shakes his head.

“I love you.” He states simply by way of answer, making my cheeks heat up. 

“I...I love you too, Gans.” My voice is puzzled.

Adam leans over and kisses my cheek, a clear ‘I love you’ pressed into my heated skin.

Then Blue scoots over, wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezing tightly. My arms come up hesitantly to hug her back, still very confused. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and notice Ronan, who simply nods with a very small smile quirking his lips before he goes to sit back down.

“What exactly is going on?” I say, while Blue continues to hug me.

“You feel like home to us too.” Blue murmurs into my neck, the rest of them nodding.

I feel tears cloud my vision as a smile breaks across my face. I reach out one arm to beckon the rest of them into a group hug. Gansey comes over excitedly, wrapping his arms around Blue and I and squeezing tight. Adam scoots over slower, and hugs us all softer, clearly repressing some huge emotion, but also basking in it nonetheless. I peak over at Ronan and jerk my head slightly. He scoffs. I glare. He rolls his eyes and comes over, proceeding to flop on top of us all, crushing us and causing another loud burst of laughs and protests to fill the air.

You know what, I honestly wouldn’t mind if this is what kills me. Cause as long as I get to see Ronan’s sharp grin, Blue’s fierce spark, Adam’s stubborn ambition, and Gansey’s all consuming passion for the rest of my days, and continue to feel their love and give them love day in and day out, I couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! As always, constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
